El lado más sórdido
by Alma Escarlata
Summary: Ese es el lado que Sasuke y Naruto muestran al mundo. Son egoístas, sexuales, crueles, viciosos y están rotos. Algunos son solo espectadores, pero Sakura es de las que saltan a la acción. Es su desenfado lo que ha hecho que algunas personas que comparten su misma fe piensen mal de ella. Negro y blanco no existen. Solo miles de matices de gris.
1. Malditas Travesuras

- Vamos, voy a masturbarte en esa iglesia.

No era algo que me pareciera extraordinariamente excitante, pero él siempre estaba tan empecinado en embarcarse en esas aventuras raras que solo terminaban estallando en la cara de las demás personas. Nunca mejor dicho en este caso, sobre todo, si es que alguno de los feligreses tenía la mala suerte de estar sentado a nuestro lado.

Camino cansinamente detrás de él, con esta estúpida camisa a cuadros cubriendo mis tatuajes, metida dentro del pantalón. El piercing en mi miembro roza de vez en cuando con la cremallera. Nunca llevo ropa interior. Me he acostumbrado a andar libre por la vida… mostrando mi pene a quien quiera verlo.

- Esto va a ser divertido.- Claro. Jugar a ser buenos cristianos es divertido. Jugar a ser quienes no somos es siempre divertido.

Se atreve a darle la mano a uno de los que esperan en la puerta como anfitriones. Le sonríe, se da vuelta y palmotea la espalda del otro tipo en traje. Es increíble lo bien que logra personificar su papel… aunque, quizá, lo increíble sería que no pudiese hacerlo; tiene demasiada experiencia fingiendo como para ir a fallar ahora. Yo meto mis manos en los bolsillos y asiento con la cabeza, sin poder sacar este gesto huraño de mi semblante. Desvío rápidamente la mirada y paso haciendo caso omiso a la mano extendida que espera ser saludada.

- Vas a hacer que nos descubran.- Me susurra ya adentro, buscando un lugar libre.

- ¿Y crees que esto nos haría pasar más inadvertidos?- Repongo, mostrándole la tinta negra grabada en mis nudillos.

- "Puta tu mamá".- Lee, divertido.- ¿Así que de ella lo heredaste? ¿eh?

- Hmp.- Como si pudiera negarlo.- Ahí hay un sitio.- Señalo escuetamente con la mandíbula una de las bancas del fondo del salón.- Sacúdemela rápido que no quiero desperdiciar aquí todo mi día.

- A sus órdenes, mi comandante.

Se coloca en pose militar y, luego de hacer el tonto por un rato, me escolta hasta la banca. Aún no sé porque lo sigo en este tipo de cosas. Es algo que se da espontáneamente. De repente ve algo y se le ocurre una travesura. Es un niño en tantas formas. Aunque esté marcado y desteñido, no está curtido. Su piel no está anillada por una serie imparable de hologramas mentales… yo nunca dejo mis problemas atrás, ni siquiera cuando estamos tan drogados como para poner a funcionar nuestras neuronas.

Me sentiría culpable si no fuera porque, en cada una de estos devotos rostros, veo a mi tío. Nadie sabe cómo es realmente uno por dentro. Yo no sé cómo son ellos y ellos no saben cómo soy yo. Me pongo una camisa cerrada hasta el cuello, oculto mis dedos manchados, me peino hacia atrás y cubro mis ojos vidriados con unos lentes botella: listo, soy uno de ellos.

El cierre de mi pantalón resbala mientras el dobe lanza furtivas miradas. Pero él no mira al resto como lo hago yo. Yo los miro y me pregunto si habrá algún pedófilo orándole a Dios. Si habrá alguien pidiendo perdón por engañar a su esposa o por abandonar a sus hijos, por abortar un feto indeseado al que jamás llamarán hijo. Yo juzgo todo lo que veo. Naruto solo se asegura de que nadie vaya a interrumpir su pequeña jugarreta.

- Ni siquiera en un lugar como este puedes dejar de ser un sopla penes.- Mi crítica le resbala.

- …dimos por nuestra hermana, la Pastora Tsunade, que padece desde hace cuatro días en el hospital. El Señor esté con ella. Sea su voluntad que su sierva retorne y se una de nuevo a su rebaño. Sea Él quien guíe sus paso…

- Cállate. Te lo creería si estuvieras fláccido.

Empieza a jalar, a apretar y a acariciar la punta de mi erección. No estoy seguro de en qué momento se me puso así de dura. Debe tener vida propia, porque yo sigo concentrado en aquella palabras: "Sea su voluntad que su sierva retorne y se una de nuevo a su rebaño." ¿Y si Él no quiere? Es más, ¿si quiere pero nuestro libre albedrío simple y llanamente nos lleva a hacer todo cuanto podemos por apartarnos de Él? ¿Qué ocurre si oran, y siguen orando, y no paran de orar, así como Naruto no para de agitar su mano en torno mío, y esa mujer, Tsunade, muere de todas formas? ¿Qué pasa si Naruto se esfuerza, durante todo el sermón, por hacer que me corra y yo, por órdenes superiores de mi cerebro, no me corro? ¿Es realista eso? ¿Puede pasar? ¿Se puede esquivar lo obvio?

- Agárramelo con más fuerza.- Le clavo las uñas desmaltadas en la rodilla.- Si me la vas a cascar, hazlo bien.

La presión hace que gruña un poco. A pesar de lo mucho que duele ser manipulado de esta manera, lo disfruto tanto como para sentir que al fin esas palabras de oración se van desvaneciendo de mi mente. El sacerdote, padre, pastor o engaña muchachos, sigue dando un sermón sobre lo mucho que sufre esa mujer en el hospital y de cómo Dios va a salvarla si siguen orando. Antes de que pueda empaparme de mis reflexiones, el dobe se agacha, quita mi mano de su rodilla y la pone en su nuca. Me vacío quedamente en su boca y engancha el piercing circular de su lengua con el redondo que tengo yo, en la punta del miembro. Jala un poco, me quejo un poco, y nadie más parece darse cuenta. Acaban de hacerme una paja en la Casa de Dios y ninguno de los asistentes se ha dado cuenta. Es entonces cuando escucho "Amén", todos alzan el rostro y veo la cara de mi tío en cada uno de ellos.

…

Quiero dejar en claro que no soy lo que mucha gente piensa. Y soy, después de todo, lo que estaban pensando. Me gusta salir a bailar y usar la misma ropa que el resto del mundo. Y eso está mal. Porque _es_ del mundo. Entonces digo: La televisión es del mundo. Fue creada, inventada por el ser humano; es el ser humano el que le da un uso. Las personas del mundo le dan el uso que el mundo quiere. Los cristianos le dan el uso que Dios quiere. ¿Hace esto buena o mala la televisión? Pues depende de la intención, de la persona. Yo salgo a bailar a una discoteca y me divierto, flirteo, beso si es que vale la pena; pero no tomo, no fumo, no me acuesto con nadie. ¿Soy mala cristiana por divertirme dentro de los límites de mi propia fe? No lo creo.

- Sí, lo sé. Los niños son rebeldes a esa edad. Pero uno, como padre, tiene que ser firme. Yo repasé con mi hija este versículo todas las noches hasta qu…

Escucho serenamente sin intervenir. Algunas personas aquí no son muy tolerantes. Y yo recuerdo muy bien que Jesús se juntaba con prostitutas y ladrones. Y no porque se le diera bien la juerga sino porque eran ellos, los pecadores, quienes más necesitaban de él. ¿Por qué más oramos hoy por la Pastora Tsunade? ¿Hemos orado por ella, tan vehementemente como hoy, cuando no estaba enferma?

- Debe haber sido difícil. Mi esposo y yo aún no nos decidimos…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Multiplicaos y reproduciros!

Algunas personas aquí, como en otros lugares, son muy ignorantes. ¿Quiere decir, acaso, que está bien que una pareja, que apenas tiene para meterse un pedazo de pan a la boca, decida tener más bocas que alimentar y menos pedazos de pan que repartir? ¡Esos niños explotan como palomitas de maíz! Existe algo llamado control de la natalidad y estoy a favor. También existe algo llamado momento. ¿Por qué no se deciden tú y tu esposo? ¡Porque no es el momento adecuado! ¿Es tu relación lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Tienen los suficientes medios económicos? ¿Tienen tiempo y madurez mental como par…

- Discúlpenme, señoras, regreso en un momento.

Me despido. Es un alivio tener una excusa para poner un pie fuera de esta charla informal luego del sermón. Voy a darle la bienvenida a dos caras nuevas. Los veo al fondo. ¿Están perdidos?

…..

- Hola, hermanos. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Que Dios los bendiga.

No muy alta y con un largo vestido floreado, ceñido en la cintura. El escote en V no es profundo pero sus ojos son hondos, explorativos, inmensamente hambrientos de todo cuanto pueda conocer y tratar de entender. Tienen el color de una gema. Son joyas incrustadas en sus cuencas. Sasuke se queda hipnotizado, olvidando que buscaba la salida para concretar lo que Naruto empezó. Ya ni siquiera siente el frío tacto de la cremallera contra su piel. Está absorbido por esos ojos que le embeben el alma, la cruenta y tostada alma.

- Igualmente, herma…

- Dobe, basta.

Se conocen desde hace demasiados años como para no advertir las manifestaciones de energía del otro. Le gusta lo que ve. Es bonita, como él, pero no es para nada como él; y eso es lo que angustia al alto tipo de camisa a cuadros. Sasuke sabe que, aunque Naruto se ve inofensivo con su piel de bebé y sus hombros casi femeninos, su cabello rubio ensortijado y sus juguetones ojos azules, no es un tipo del que se pueda confiar. Él puede porque llevan tanto tiempo juntos que, de querer herirse el uno al otro, ya lo habrían hecho. Pero una nueva persona… sobre todo una como ella… de su clase… del tipo que te recibe abiertamente, con los brazos extendidos y el corazón dilatado, no es, de ninguna manera, alguien que debería estar cerca del Uzumaki… sobre todo porque, siempre cerca de Naruto, se encuentra él.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué…

- Mueve tu trasero.

- Siempre me arruinas…

- He dicho que muevas tu abusado trasero.

- Ya oí, ya oí; caray, te pones desesperante cuando estás caliente ¿sabes?

La extrañada joven curva las cejas y entrecierra los ojos, como si así pudiera entender algo más del desconcertante cuadro que acaba de dibujarse frente a ella.

- Oye, ¿la salida?- Espeta demandantemente, de un momento a otro.

- ¿No recuerdas por dónde viniste?

Se cruza de brazos. Las mangas cortas enmarcan un par de perfilados brazos nevados. Es bella.

- Niña, me he venido tantas veces que se me dificulta llevar la cuenta.- Ladra, malhumorado prontamente por la inmensa sonrisa de coquetería que su compañero le dirige a la chica.- ¿La salida?- Repite, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Pero, en vez de retroceder atemorizada, la dama se queda firme en su posición. Así de cerca, puede oler una mezcla dulzona de aromas. Distingue algo parecido al humo de cigarro y al de la yerba. La colonia mitiga su esencia pero su carácter deja al descubierto su particularidad.

- Los conduciré afuera, hermanos.- Emite, tranquilamente.

Naruto se revuelve los rizos y va saltando detrás de ella. Solo él sabe que esa gracilidad con la que se conduce es una burla total hacia todo lo que representa el lugar en el que están. Moisés se quitó los zapatos para pisar el terreno santo. Ellos tendrían que arrancarse la piel para poder hacer lo mismo.


	2. Si nos conocieran

La pañoleta le cubre todo el cabello. ¿Será sedoso y abundante? No puede ver sus cejas con ese trapo enmarcándole el rostro. Pero, admite, produce un bonito efecto; es como si su cara estuviera encuadrada, solo para que esos ojos verdosos sobresaltasen como dos profundas charcas.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

La chica no contesta y sigue caminando.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Llegan a un portón.

- Eres de hablar poco o nada, ¿eh?

Salen.

- ¿Estás soltera?

Allá está la reja.

- Tengan un buen día.

Se da la vuelta. El borde del vestido danza delicadamente con la brisa de la tarde. Antes de que Naruto pueda extender el brazo y alcanzar a tomar el hombro de la joven, Sasuke lo frena.

- Ya sabes cómo soy.- Le susurra al oído, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pueda también escucharlo.- Si sigo esperando a que termines de jugar se me pondrán las pelotas azules.

- Aish ¡teme!- Se deshace del peso del hombre en su espalda.- Eres un acaparador.- Lo empuja juguetonamente hasta llegar a la acera sin prestar atención ya a la dama que, confusa, los observa irse.- La verdad, no tengo ganas de ir al trabajo cojeando, así que...

"¿Por qué sigues poniendo a este tipo de personas en mi camino?" Eran como sanguijuelas. Uno tras uno, se llevaban una parte fundamental de ella; algún día ya no quedaría nada. Lo habían hecho con su abuela, lo habían hecho con su padre y, algún día, lo harían también con ella. "El pastor dice que es una bendición pero yo no… yo…"

- … o te pones tú a cuatro o llamas a una de tus putas.

"Es una maldición. Nunca he querido esto y jamás estaré contenta con tenerlo." ¿Qué podía hacer para no sentirse absorbida y abismalmente succionada? Era su alma la que dejaba un trozo de sí en cada una de esas travesías. Tenía un don, según Jiraiya, una bendición que no había sido puesta ahí para ser ignorada: ella los encontraba o estas personas acudían. Y era tan impulsiva… ¿por qué no podía limitarse a pedir ayuda a otros, a ceder la responsabilidad? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrarse tanto, empaparse del dolor ajeno y dar tanto de sí?

- Lo hablaremos en el auto.

- No vas a convencerme, dattebayo.

- Tch, el que necesita convencerse soy yo.

El hombre de cabello negro se alborota los lacios mechones y los lleva de vuelta a su rostro. Se saca los lentes y los guarda en el bolsillo. Abre los dos primeros botones de su camisa y quita los extremos de forma que queden fuera de sus pantalones. Se sube las mangas hasta los codos. Tiene el pecho tatuado. El cuello tatuado. Los brazos cubiertos en tinta y formas extrañas sobresaliendo por debajo de su piel. Pero esto no es lo que le causa turbación. Es la irritación en sus ojos lo que la altera. Tiene las venas inflamadas. No puede verlas con toda esa pintura permanente coloreando sus extremidades, pero lo intuye fuertemente. Una voz en su cabeza le dice que, de nuevo, ha de tener que quebrantar su inocencia y ensuciarse con todo aquello que no ha conocido. "¿Por qué, Dios mío, sigues poniendo a esta gente en mi camino?"

…

Supongo que muchos me preguntarían cómo puedo hacer esto o permitir que otros me lo hagan. Es por eso que mantengo mucho de mi pasado en secreto. No menciono ciertas cosas bajo su nombre real. No llamo al "amor" amor. No llamo al "miedo" miedo. Borro mis lágrimas, doy vuelta al lápiz, dibujo una sonrisa y me dirijo así a empezar mi vida. Día tras día. A veces soy yo quien se pregunta cómo puedo hacer tantas cosas y permitir que otros me hagan tantas otras. No puedo ocultar mis secretos de mí mismo así que, en muchos aspectos, estoy mortalmente jodido.

- No quiero un bareback.

- Sabes que no me importa.

- Pero a mí sí.

No tenemos mucho espacio en el auto y suena como una maldita grúa cada vez que nos la montamos en él, pero sigue siendo el único sitio que tenemos para huir de los demás. Nadie puede saber nuestro paradero exacto y podemos ir a casi cualquier sitio. Se podría decir que vivimos más aquí dentro que en nuestro cuarto de motel.

- Me lo pongo yo.

- Como quieras.

De mala gana me rechaza y se sienta a desenrollar el envoltorio transparente sobre su… ah, bueno, a veces tampoco puedo llamar a "eso" por su propio nombre.

- ¿Llegaste a hacerlo?

- Quise.

Su tono arisco delata que no consiguió lo que buscaba. Eso me calma lo suficiente como para volver a apoyar los codos en el acolchado asiento y pegar la frente en el mismo. Hace unas semanas que se le dio por querer echarse polvos sin usar protección. No sé si es por egoísmo o empatía. No entiendo mucho de lo que le pasa, pero él me comunica mucho de lo que quiere. Intento darle lo que me pide, de proveerle aquello que desea… pero su último capricho me resulta imposible de consentir.

- No vuelvas a intentarlo.

- Claro.- Asiente, sin demasiado poder de convencimiento.- ¿Listo?

- Dame un momento.

Espera, algo poco habitual en él. Creo que, si alguien se tomase la molestia de conocerlo, podría ver lo considerado que es. Podrían ver en mí, también, lo bueno que soy. Verían que hay algo más en mí que burlas. Que hay algo más en él que violencia.

- …

Se queda en silencio, viéndome desde arriba, viendo como lucho por superar el estupor que se concentra en mi cabeza de forma súbita. Es algo que me ocurre de un momento a otro, haga lo que haga, esté donde esté. Todo puede ser un disparador de mis nervios. El sexo, más que nada, dispara hasta el cielo mi nivel de estrés. Sus dedos, afianzados a los lados de mis muslos, son casi imperceptibles. Hace un rato los sentí ablandando mi interior, raspando mi cavidad más íntima, preparándome para hacerme sentir tan bien. Solo debo pensar en que es él. Pensar en eso. Que es un amigo, alguien en quien he confiado durante demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no te volteas?

- No puedo.

Antes podía.

- Déjame estar cerca de ti.

Se recuesta sobre mi espalda. Tengo miedo… pero yo nunca llamo por su nombre a esas cosas. Quiero dejarme invadir por el hecho de que es él y no otra persona. Que es él y que puedo verlo, tocarlo y detener todo cuanto no quiera en el momento en que quiera.

- Ya sabes cómo soy…

Sé tantas cosas. Lo repite siempre… tal vez porque le gusta el que alguien lo conozca en verdad. Pasa sus manos hacia mi vientre, evitando tocar mi… y siento su sudor resbalando por mi mejilla. Su cara se pega a la mía, cierro mis ojos y trato de impregnarme de Sasuke. Entra lentamente y es terapéutico. La lentitud con la que lo hace no se asemeja para nada a la brutalidad de las embestidas con la que me atacaron hace dos meses. Entonces pienso que, si alguien se tomase la molestia de conocernos, podrían ver…

- Ah… ah…

… a dos hombres teniendo sexo.


	3. Capítulo 3

- Va a venir Ino. ¿Te quedas o te vas?

- ¿No tuviste suficiente por hoy?

- No.- Sentencia.- ¿Te quedas o te vas?- Inquiere.

No es que no le guste mirar desde el sofá, es que no le gusta nada referente a Ino. De todas formas, un cuerpo es un cuerpo; vale la pena presenciar el espectáculo… aunque una de las protagonistas sea más una peste más que un ser viviente.

- No sé. ¿Qué quieres?

- Déjame el cuarto.

El rubio abandona lo que está haciendo y se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Dame media hora.

- ¿Media hora? ¿qué vas a hacer en media hora?

- Hmp, ¿quieres que te muestre todo lo que puedo hacer?

…

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Sale un hombre al pasillo a curiosear. Me ve y me sonríe nauseabundamente. Vuelvo a tocar. Poco a poco su sonrisa se alarga mientras sus ojos husmean mi persona.

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Sé que no encajo para nada en un basural como este. No debería estar aquí. No debería de traer en mi cartera todo lo que traigo. Es humillante. Siento que mi amor propio ha sido sustituido por una carcomida versión del amor que quiero creer que él siente por mí. Pero sus palabras son claras: _Trae lo de siempre. Ya sabes dónde guardar tu cartera_. No me roba y no me obliga. Soy yo quien cede a todas sus demandas. Soy yo quien cede ante él… soy yo quien, luego, se repugna.

- Ya voy.

Doy la espalda al tipo mirón del fondo. Menos mal que su cuarto está al final del pasillo y el de Sasuke en el inicio.

- Permiso.

Su compañero de cuarto abre y me hago a un lado. No nos hablamos. Al principio, creí que se debía a la incomodidad de haberme visto comprometedoramente con Sasuke. Luego, pensé que se debía a que yo invadía el reducido espacio personal del que gozaba en el lugar que llamaba su hogar. Finalmente, me di cuenta de que ninguna de esas cosas lo perturbaban. Un día, tratando de tener consideración con él, le ofrecí a Sasuke usar la habitación de hotel que había reservado para no fastidiar a Naruto… me miró con tanto desprecio que entendí que era yo quien le desagradaba.

Aún hoy me mira con desdén. Desdeña mis zapatos limpios y de suela roja. Mi bolso de cuero y mi vestido de seda. Las sombras de marca que coloco en mis ojos y el labial en mi boca. Ha estornudado más de una vez al oler mi perfume y se ha tapado la nariz como si apestara. Así es como acaba de irse.

- Pasa.

Hago caso. Me vuelvo hacia la puerta y la cierro. Apenas ocurre, su pecho se agrupa contra mi espalda y sus manos me toman de los brazos. Me aprieta y me hace sentir pequeña. Hace que desvaríe. Que deje de pensar claramente. Todo en él me deslumbra. Todo lo incorrecto que hay en él entra en mí.

…..

La imagen sigue muy fresca en su mente. Hombre alto de ojos oscuros y enrojecidos, cabello negro y muchos tatuajes. Hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules, cara angelical. ¿Nadie más los vio? Parece que no. Nadie ve nunca nada más allá de aquello que es completamente aparente. Solo algunos tienen la capacidad… o la maldición… de ver más allá de lo que querrían ver.

Ella querría ser como el resto. No sentirse responsable y obligada. Tiene una madre que se aferra a ella como a su lecho de tumba y un padre que ya descansa en ese lecho. Su sonrisa acogedora y sus ojos tiernos todavía brillan en ella cuando despierta en las mañanas y besa y desea los buenos días a su desgastada madre. Es una lástima que no solo le haya heredado los ojos y la sonrisa, sino también un legado que había terminado con su vida familiar.

Papá era amigo de todo el mundo. Tenía ese algo particular que hacía que la gente lo adorada instantáneamente. Era magnético. Pero, además de eso, era un hombre estupendo. Era bondadoso, carismático, atento, afectuoso, honesto, confiable. No iba a la iglesia tan seguido como su esposa, pero la alentaba a que siga yendo y a que llevase a su hija con ella.

_La fe es una cosa estupenda ¿sabes? Si crees que puedes, podrás. Puede que tengas todo en contra y que nadie más crea en ti, pero el solo hecho de que tú creas que es posible hace que las probabilidades cambien. Tal vez no estén a tu favor. Tal vez sigas en gran desventaja. Y es ahí cuando los milagros ocurren. Cuando todos creen que nada es posible y uno piensa lo contrario. Ese uno que piensa diferente es un milagro por sí mismo._

Y vaya que él era prueba viviente de eso. Él era diferente. A veces se apoyaba en el alféizar de la ventana y hacía gestos. Gesticulaba y murmuraba como si hablase enérgicamente con alguien. Todos los días se veía un poco más viejo, más adolorido, más cansado; pero ese era solo su cuerpo. Su espíritu era jovial y su mente era muy ágil. Pero era su corazón el músculo más poderoso que poseía.

- _¿Con quién hablas, papá?- _Era de madrugada.

- _Ah, perdona, cariño. ¿Te asusté?_

- _No, pero siempre hablas solo. ¿Estás loco?_

- _Un poco.- _Admite. Hace mímicas y pone caras graciosas. La niña se ríe. Ríe y él ve un gran pedazo de sí mismo en ella.- _Hablaba con Dios, linda._

- _¿Cómo? Si Dios solo atiende en la iglesia._

- _Oh, no, mi amor. Dios está en todas partes. Mira. Está aquí.- _Toca su pecho. Va a su corazón.- _Y aquí.- _Luego a su cabeza.- _En todo sitio._

- _Pero el Pastor dice que Dios está en la iglesia._

- _Desde luego, cariño. Pero no solo se encuentra ahí… es como un doctor. No está solo en la clínica atendiendo personas. También sale a la calle. Y si alguien se pone mal en la calle, es su obligación ayudarlo aunque no esté en una clínica._

- _¿Y cómo cobra?_

- _Bueno, Dios también tiene sus planes de financiamiento… _

Tenía una respuesta para todo. También se equivocaba, errar es humano, pero podía aceptar, disculparse y rectificar. Era el tipo de hombre que hacía que uno amase a la humanidad y a su Creador. Y también era el tipo de hombre que, al haber sido tan brutalmente barrido de la faz de la Tierra, hacía que uno odiase a la gente y se cuestionase porqué su Hacedor…

- Sakura…

La joven se levanta como si su cama estuviese en llamas y corre hacia el cuarto.

- Un vaso con agua, por favor.

Va presurosa. Sirve lo que le pide y se lo lleva. Una sensación de esplendor la sobrepasa cuando escucha a mamá decir gracias y retomar su siesta. ¿Es a eso a lo que había venido al mundo? Nunca se sentía más contenta que cuando era útil. Cuando servía. Y es que Jesús había sido el primer servidor, más nunca un sirviente. ¿Cómo podía no sentirse tan grandemente recompensada al sentir que estaba siguiendo los caminos que había trazado su Señor?

Pero dolía. Seguir esos caminos le astillaban los pies y sobrecargaban sus hombros con pesadas piedras. A veces la gente tomaba de ella más de lo que ella podía dar sin afectarse. Era como si le arrancasen pedazos de carne del cuerpo para poder alimentarse. Estaba dispuesta a darles de comer, pero no a costa de su propio cuerpo. Su padre había sido el ejemplo perfecto para comprender eso.

- ¡Cariño!

- Voy mamá.- Llega y se asoma por la puerta.- ¿Qué deseas?

- ¿Puedes ir a comprarme algún dulce? Se me ha antojado un chocolate.

- Claro.

Coge un par de monedas. Quizá se compre alguna chuchería ella también. Sale y mete las llaves a su bolsillo.


End file.
